


One Is Still Something

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Based off of Episode 12 from Season 12 of Murdoch Mysteries:  Six of the Best





	1. Chapter 1

Being a cleaner in an orphanage wasn't a particularly attractive job for most people, it wasn't a clean job. But it paid incredibly well, especially for a female working, which made it incredibly attractive to you. Your wage was almost half of that of a police inspector, almost double the pay of your last job as a carer. It was an easy job, just cleaning the rooms and making the beds for the kids, as well as cleaning the laundry if the others were struggling. Sometimes though, sometimes there were moments that were harder to see and hear, both as a person and as someone who potentially wants children in the future. 

 

So often, you'd hear the crack as one of the boys was beaten by the guys at the top. A few of the boys had ran away, managing to escape the constant beatings. 

That's what everyone thought had happened. A young kid, barely 13 had left, as he so often had done. This time though, police detectives had arrived days after he left. 

You saw Murdoch first, talking to the guy in charge, a guy you'd never actually met. You knew that soon enough you'd see your husband. You didn't think that he'd see you first though. 

 

Emptying a bucket of dirt filled water, you flinched when a set of arms wrapped around your waist, almost sloshing the water over yourselves. 

“Hello beautiful” he whispered, nipping along your jaw. You smiled and leant into the touch, reaching back to hold onto his hip. 

“Hey” you say, dropping the bucket and turning in his arms. Watts smiled to you, kissing you gently. Knotting your fingers into his hair, your other hand slid to clasp Llewelyn’s hand. 

“What are you doing here?” you asked softly. 

“Got a case, body of a boy found nearby was from here. Wesley Seaver. Don't suppose you know anything about him, do you?” Llewelyn asked softly. You nod and frown. 

“He was in the kitchens earlier, he said he was cleaning a teapot. The top guy was often beating him, regardless of who'd done wrong. I felt sorry for him” You said softly. Llewelyn nodded and kissed your cheek. 

“That's interesting…” Llewelyn murmured, making a note of what you'd said. 

“Murdoch seems to be comfortable here. He knows the top guy by the looks of it, Murdoch went into an orphanage when he was younger I suspect” Llewelyn murmured. 

“A lot of the kids have the mindset that because they are orphans, they're not going to amount to anything. Maybe having a police officer here is gonna be a good thing” you murmur. Watts tenses around you for a moment. 

“Yeah, it might be” He murmurs. You turn in his arms and kiss him gently. 

 

“Do you want me to show you around the grounds? I'd like to talk to you about something” You murmur. Llewelyn nodded and took your hand, while you began walking around the grounds. 

“We've been married for over a year now, in a relationship for four…” You start, while moving to sit down on a bench, a memorial to a child that died here long before you were here. Llewelyn sits beside you, his arm wrapping over your shoulders. Snuggling close to him, you look over the lake for a few moments. 

“I want to adopt a child, I can't have my own…but we can still have one from here” You say softly, focusing your eyes on a duck across the lake. 

“D-do you? I thought you were content with not having children” Llewelyn responds, clearly unsure of how to respond. 

“I thought I was…but there's a young boy here who's the perfect child…especially for us…after I met him, I couldn't stop thinking about it” You admit, watching as the aforementioned child walked around the bench, holding a book in his hands. Llewelyn moves apart from you, a force of habit while on the job, everyone knows he's married, but they don't know who to, and he doesn't want to get in trouble for PDAs. 

“Good Day, Mrs Watts, Inspector” The child says, nodding to you both, while moving to sit on the log across the field. Nudging Llewelyn, you nod towards the child. 

“Him?” Llewelyn mouths. You smile and nod. Llewelyn smiles and kisses the top of your head while no one is looking, before standing up. You watch as he walks over, holding his hat in his hands. The boy responds to Llewelyn as though they've already spoken, though you wouldn't know. 

 

A few moments later, Llewelyn walks back over to you with a wide smile on his face. You can't help but smile too, hugging your husband. 

“I'll get onto sorting out the paperwork. In addition to that, I will set up the spare bedroom” He says. Smiling, you nod and kiss his cheek. Llewelyn smiles and hugs you tightly. 

“I should go back to Murdoch, the case still needs solving” Llewelyn sighs, clearly wanting to spend more time with you. 

“I'll walk you back then. I love you” You say, standing up. Llewelyn smiles and grabs your hips, kissing you deeply. He clearly doesn't care if anyone is watching now, though you don't either.

 

A while later, you led Llewelyn back to Murdoch, smiling to him before going back to your work. Llewelyn’s eyes linger on you for a few moments, as he goes into a daydream of raising a child with you. He's so into the daydream that he doesn't hear Murdoch talking to him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Llewelyn was deep in thought at every moment that Murdoch looked at him. It was clear to him that the case was having a significant impact on Llewelyn, just like it was himself. 

 

It was just after 7pm when the door opened. Llewelyn slumped as he walked in, though when he saw you, he perked up. You smiled and took his hat and bag, putting them away before following him to the kitchen. 

“Good day at work?” You asked, moving to sit Llewelyn’s food at the table as well as your own plate of food. 

“I guess” He sighs. 

“What's wrong?” You ask, dropping your fork to hold Llewelyn’s hand in your own, massaging the rough skin gently. He sighs. 

“Seeing all them kids, I just wanted to pick them all up and bring them home. None of them deserve that life” He sighs. While you suspect that there is more to the issue, you don't want to press it. Making it worse probably isn't the best option right now. 

“While we can't take them all, we can take one. Improving the life of one child is still something” You say softly, massaging his hand in your own. Llewelyn smiles and nods, moving to sit closer to you. He hugs you tightly, barely managing to hide the tears in his eyes.

 

_ Cold, dusty corridors were the perfect hiding spot. Most of the time. Llewelyn is hidden in a closet, avoiding his beating. More often than not, he'd hide in this closet, always so unsure of what caused the beating. He'd done his chores, finished them early in the day, and then he went to a library to do some reading. When he returned, at 6pm as usual, the other boys told him that the father was searching for him. Llewelyn was found, this time, and as he was dragged down the corridor by the lobe of his ear, he hoped the beatings would end soon.  _

 

A hand on his back pulled Llewelyn from the bad memories of his time in an orphanage. You're still hugging him, and he realises that he escaped his past. He's a completely different man now to the men who he grew up around. He's married, going to adopt a child tomorrow and he's going to be a better adult than many others. 

It is close to 2am, he thinks. Unable to sleep, Llewelyn is stood at the window, staring out into the empty Toronto streets. Every time he closes his eyes, all he can see is the father from the orphanage he once called home. Llewelyn has tried everything to get to sleep, and it's not working. Bad dreams plague his sleep, and he doesn't know if he'll get sleep tonight. He spent an hour watching you sleep, though when you began shifting as though you were waking he stopped. 

“Llewelyn?” You whisper, loud in the otherwise silent room. He turns around, his eyes meeting your own in the darkness. 

“Aren't you sleeping?” He asks. 

“I should ask you that” You respond, shifting to sit up. 

“Sorry…I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you up” He said softly, moving to climb back into the bed beside you. 

“What's wrong? You've been off for a while. Is it the case?” You ask, brushing your fingers through his hair. Llewelyn shrugs, while laying down. He rests his head over your heart, his arm wrapping around your side. 

“Baby, please talk to me if something is wrong. I can't sleep if you're not here, you know that” You whisper, while shifting to curl closer to him. 

“I'll talk about it tomorrow” He whispers. You nod and smile, kissing the top of his head gently. 

“Get some sleep then” You murmur, resting your hand on the top of his head, while stroking your fingers through his hair until his breathing evens out and he is asleep. Soon after, you fall asleep, though worry is heavy on your mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, you were cleaning up when you saw Llewelyn sat on the stairs outside of the orphanage. He was sat beside the child that was now your own, a pile of books at his side. Moving to sit beside Llewelyn, you listened into the conversation. 

 

“Why are you being so kind to me?” the boy asked. He looked bewildered at the pile of books, as well as the fact that he no longer lived in the orphanage after today. 

“I was once in your situation. Alone, in an orphanage, believing I would amount to nothing” He said. You frowned, completely unaware of that side of Llewelyn’s past, though he rarely spoke of his past anyway. 

“Don't let your past define your future. You can be anything you want to be. I have a wife” Llewelyn continued, while taking your hand. 

“I have a good job, and now I have a son. My future is completely different to what I was told in the past, don't let your past define what you choose to do in the future” He said. You smiled and looked down to where Llewelyn was holding your hand in his own. 

“Wanna go play with this ball we found?” a girl asked, running past while looking to the boy beside you. The kid looked to Llewelyn, almost scared. 

“Go on, go ahead. We'll be here” He smiled, showing reassurance to the child. You already knew that Llewelyn was going to be a great father. Rapid footsteps running away made you look up. Llewelyn was watching, a proud smile on his face. You smiled and kissed his cheek gently. 

“I'm proud of you” You whisper. Llewelyn smiles and kisses the top of your head, his arm coming to rest over your shoulder. 

“I love you too” He murmurs. 


End file.
